Gabriella's Past
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been engaged for at least a year and are getting married tomorrow, but Gabriella hasn't told Troy all about her past. Seuqel to "Man with the Blue Eyes". Rated M for Abuse


Gabriella's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical in any way shape or form.

_Gabriella's Dream_

_Gabriella was excitedly waiting for her boyfriend, Beau, to come home from work. She had some exciting news for him. Then the door opened and Gabriella's heart skipped a beat. She ran to the living room and jumped on Beau startling him._

"_What's this?" Beau asked placing his keys down on the coffee table._

"_I have some great news for you." Gabriella said beaming_

"_Well, what is it?" Beau asked putting Gabriella down._

"_In about seven months we're gonna have another little boy or girl." Gabriella smiled, but it soon faded away when Beau started laughing._

"_You're serious?"Beau said his smile slowly fading away and his laugh dying down_

"_Yes, I'm serious Beau." Gabriella said touching Beau's shoulder, but Beau shoves her off of him_

"_I can't believe this, how can you get pregnant?" Beau yelled_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_We already have two boys! We barely have enough for the four of us! You know Miranda's living with us! How am I gonna feed another mouth?" _

"_First of all you're not the only one who works. I have a job too. I think we're doing just fine. So why are you so upset about it?" Gabriella asked getting angry_

"_How do I know that this baby is even mine?"_

"_How could you doubt me like that?"_

"_You know what, get rid of it."_

"_No." Gabriella said firmly._

"_No?" Beau said slowly approaching Gabriella he raised his hand and Gabriella went wide eyed_

"_No, Beau the baby!" Beau slapped Gabriella in the face causing her to fall to the floor. She wrapped her arm around her stomach to shield her unborn baby. Beau approached her and then kicked her in the stomach Gabriella cried out in pain._

"_NO! PLEASE STOP!" Gabriella screamed while tears streamed down her face. She could feel blood streaming down her legs as Beau kept kicking her. Once he was done he kneeled down beside Gabriella._

"_I'm going out, by the time I get back you better have your shit and your kids out of my house." Beau whispered to Gabriella. He stood back and left the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him._

Gabriella abruptly sat up in the bed of the new house her and Troy bought earlier that year. She was breathing and sweating heavily. It was another dream. Gabriella looked to her left and saw that Troy was no longer laying beside her. She then shielded her eyes from the sunlight that was coming through the window. She got up out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen and saw that Troy had already made breakfast for her and the boys. The boys were dressed and eating their breakfast peacefully…for once.

Gabriella smiled at the sight she then approached Troy, who was facing the stove, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey" Gabriella said kissing Troy's neck

"Hey yourself." Troy said turning around to face Gabriella he lightly kissed her on the lips

"You hungry? I was about to make an omelet?"

"No I'm not that hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me either, you're finally going to be Mrs. Troy Bolton."

"I have a favor to ask you, can you watch the boys while I got to the store real quick? I have to pick up some things for the dinner tonight."

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks babe you're the best."Gabriella quickly kissed Troy and ran up stairs to get dressed.

Gabriella was just finishing placing the grocery bags in the trunk of the car. She closed the trunk and turned to return the cart and her heart skipped a beat.

"Why if isn't my sweet little Ella."

"Move out of my way Miranda."

"How are the kids?"

"Fine."

"You know my brother Beau is still in jail."

"Get out of the way."

"He wanted to know if that baby was alive."

"MOVE!" Gabriella hollered

"Why are you acting like this Ella? Don't you remember all the fun times we had together?" Miranda asked while reaching out to caress Gabriella's face.

"Get your damn hands off of me." Gabriella said while slapping Miranda's hand away. She shoved the cart into Miranda and quickly got into her car and sped off.

"We'll meet again Gabby."

Gabriella quickly entered the house and slammed the door shut behind her. She then briskly made her way upstairs ignoring Maria and Troy who were in the living room.

"I'll go check on her." Troy said. Troy then made his way upstairs and entered their bedroom. He found Gabriella sitting on the bed crying. He quickly approached her and placed her in his lap.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Troy I have something to tell you."

"Anything baby."

"You promise you won't hate me?"

"I can never hate you, now what's going on?"

"Ok, Grant is not my youngest child. I got pregnant a little bit before Grant turned one. I was so happy, because I've always wanted a lot of kids. So anyway Grant's and Blake's father came home from work. I told him I was pregnant. I thought he was gonna be ecstatic, he got angry…" Gabriella began to cry.

"It's ok, take your time."

"He got angry and he told me to get rid of it. I said no and he slapped me. Then he kicked me over and over and over. Then he told me to leave and take Grant and Blake with me. That same day I went to the hospital and they told me that my baby died." Gabriella inhales and exhales

"I wanted to die. But I went to therapy and worked through it. I got Beau put in jail. I've never told anyone that story until today. Not even my mother. I'm sorry you must think I'm a mess."

"No I think you're the strongest person I know. You've overcame a lot Gabriella, a lot. I love you very much and I'm so happy that you felt close enough to me to tell me that. I love you for that. So don't ever think you're less than what you are."

"Troy, I love you so much!"Gabriella pulled Troy in for a kiss. The kiss soon grew very passionate. Troy then pulled away from the kiss and started kissing Gabriella neck. Gabriella moaned and then moved to straddle Troy. Troy moved his hands under Gabriella's shirt and unclasped her bra and let it fall off her. Then there was a knock at the door. The two both groaned.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked Troy then slowly took off Gabriella's shirt.

"_It's your mother! Is everything alright?"_

"Uh…" Troy then started to massage Gabriella's right breast while he was sucking on the nipple of her left breast. It took everything for Gabriella not to moan.

"Yes Mami I'm fine." Gabriella managed to say

"_Ok, I'm gonna get the boys ready."_

"Ok Mami." Gabriella said her breath hitched Troy when bit down her nipple.

"_Call me if you need me."_

"Ok." Gabriella heard her mother walk away and then she playfully slapped Troy.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Gabriella asked playfully

"I don't know, but that's why you love me."

"Mhmm, well how about we finish what we started in the shower." Gabriella winked at Troy. She stood up and then ran to the bathroom where Troy quickly followed and closed the door behind them.

It was time for the rehearsal dinner. It was going to be a small wedding so there were only a few people there. The wedding and reception was going to be held at a country club Sharpay's dad owns and the reception is going to be after their honeymoon with all of their family memebers. Everyone was seated and was about to begin dinner. When there was a knock at the door. Gabriella sighed heavily she was just about to put Grant to bed. Troy then stood up

"I'll get it." He kissed Gabriella on the forehead he then he approached the front the door. He opened the door and was met with a girl who was dressed like a hooker.

"Can I help you?" Troy asked

"Hi, I'm Miranda, Blake's and Grant's aunt. I bumped into Ella, I mean Gabriella at the store and she invited me over. This is the right house?"

"Yes, please come in." Troy allowed Miranda to enter the house. He closed and locked the door.

"Follow me everyone's in the dining room." Troy led Miranda into the dining room, When Troy and Miranda entered the room Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Ella, what's wrong you act as if you've seen a ghost." Miranda said with a smirk. Then Blake ran up to Miranda and hugged her legs.

"Aunt Miranda!" Blake said happily.

"Hey Little Man, you looking more and more like your daddy every day." Then Miranda glanced at Gabriella

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Everyone this is Miranda, Blake's and Grant's aunt. Can we eat now?"

They started eating dinner and everything was surprisingly going smoothly. Gabriella had put Blake to bed after an hour and it seemed like everything was under control, up until now.

"You know Ella, Beau asked about you." Miranda smirked

"He did?"

"Yes, he wanted to know why you didn't visit him."

"So Troy, are you excited about tomorrow?" Maria asked quickly trying to avoid confrontation

"I'm very excited Mrs. Montez I can't wait to marry your daughter."

"How long have you've known each other Ella?"

"For a year."

"Wow, you've only known Beau for five years before you had Blake."

"Miranda is it? What do you for a living?" Taylor asked

"I'm a female escort."

"So you're a hooker?" Sharpay asked bluntly, then Taylor nudged Sharpay with her elbow.

"Ow! What?"

"Yes I am." Miranda said proudly

"Wow, isn't this food delicious?" Chad said loudly

"So, Ella what you been up to all this time? You never call me so…"

"I've been fine." Gabriella replied quickly

"Why are you acting like this Ella?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't want me to be here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't you remember all the fun times we had together? All those girls night out don't mean a thing to you?"

"Cut the shit ok Miranda!" Gabriella said angrily.

"Oh, Ella finally gets mad." Miranda said teasingly.

"Shut up."

"Troy, there's something you should know about your little fiancée here."

"Miranda shut up."

"You see, when she was with Beau she and I used to…"

"Damn it Miranda! I said shut the hell up!" Gabriella yelled.

"I can't do this." Gabriella then stormed out the dinning and went outside to the backyard.

"I guess I overstayed my welcome." Miranda said casually while standing up.

"Yeah, you did. You can see yourself out." Troy said

"Wow, some hospitality." Miranda then walks out of the dining room and leaves the house. Then Troy ran after Gabriella and saw her sitting on the steps. He sat down by her and noticed that she was crying.

"Gabs, what was she talking about?"

"It's nothing, I just need to be alone." Gabriella stood up and tried to go back inside but Troy blocked her path.

"Gabriella, it can't be nothing. You have to talk to me." Gabriella then burst into tears and then wrapped her arms around Troy. Troy hugged her back.

"What happened?" Troy asked leading Gabriella to the patio chairs.

"Ok, when I was with Beau, his sister Miranda lived with us." Gabriella said as they sat down in the chairs.

"Miranda and I were best friends. Whenever Beau would hit me she would always be there for me. Until one day she took it too far."

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was in the bathroom washing her face. Beau had really beaten her up bad this time. Her lip was busted, she had a black eye and she was bleeding on the right side of her face. Once she was done, she made her way back to her and Beau's room. She got into bed and just cried. She then felt two arms wrap around her waist. She assumed it was Beau._

"_Beau, please baby I'm not in the mood."_

"_I'm not Beau." Gabriella's eyes widened she turned to see who it was and was shocked to see Miranda._

"_Miranda, what are you doing here?"_

"_What are you talking about? We always sleep in the same bed when Beau's working."_

"_Not like this."_

"_Come on Ella, I know you want this." Miranda said inching close to Gabriella who shoved her away._

"_Miranda, stop! I don't go that way."_

"_Don't knock it till you try it." Miranda said smirking while reaching into Gabriella's shorts. Gabriella tried kicking but it was no use. Miranda was stronger than her. Miranda got off of Gabriella and then stood up._

"_Get up bitch." Miranda said forcefully. Gabriella slowly got up from out the bed and stood in front of Miranda._

"_Get on your knees and take off my shorts." Gabriella just stood still until Miranda slapped Gabriella in the face. _

"_I said get on your knees!" Tears were streaming down Gabriella's face as she got on her knees in front of Miranda. Gabriella took off Miranda's shorts and found that she had no panties on._

"_Good, now I want you to play with my pussy." Gabriella began to cry, Miranda sighed and then grabbed Gabriella's hand and shoved it into herself._

_Miranda moaned at the sensation while Gabriella was cringing with disgust. Miranda began moving up and down on Gabriella's hand. Once Miranda reached her orgasm, she took Gabriella's hand out of her then she began smirking at Gabriella._

"_It's your turn now." Miranda said, Gabriella tried to make a run for it, Miranda was much quicker than Gabriella. Miranda grabbed Gabriella threw her on to the bed and then began to have her way with Gabriella._

_End of Flashback_

By the time Gabriella told her story she was sobbing. Troy just held her not knowing what to say.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want to remember that part of my life. I forgot about it for a while then all of sudden I started having these dreams and…" Troy silenced Gabriella with a passionate kiss. The two pulled away when air became a necessity.

"Gabriella, I love you so much but I want you to tell me these things. I want to know when something's bothering you so that I can help you."

Troy wiped Gabriella's tears off her face.

"I'm sorry to ruin this love fest but we have to go to the hotel…now Hoops." Chad said from the back door. Troy and Gabriella both smirked slightly. The two stood up and both shared a soft kiss.

"I love you." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear.

"I love you too." Gabriella said as they shared another kiss.

"Ok, ok save it for tomorrow!" Chad said pulling Troy off of Gabriella, Gabriella giggled as she saw her fiancé being dragged out of the house by Chad and Zeke.

_The Next Day_

Gabriella was pacing back and forth in the bridal room of the country club. Millions of thoughts were running through Gabriella's head._** does Troy really love me? Did he realize that I'm not good enough for him? Am I gonna be a good wife? Am I making the right decision, I've only know him for a year. **_Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Gabriella hollered, then Sharpay, Taylor, and Maria entered the room. They were all in awe of how beautiful Gabriella looked. Gabriella was wearing a simple mermaid wedding gown. Her hair was in a messy pin up style with a few curls hanging on the side. She was also wearing pearl and had a light pink lip gloss.

"Oh mi hija hermosa, te ves absolutamente impresionante." Maria said embracing her daughter while fighting back tears.

"Thank you Mama." Gabriella said pulling away from the hug.

"You ready to marry your man?" Sharpay asked. Right when Sharpay said that Gabriella forgot about all the doubts that were running through her head.

The music began and one by one people began walking down the aisle. First it was Troy's niece, Miley as the flower girl. Then it was Blake and Grant as the ring bearers, someone had to hold Grant since he couldn't walk yet. Then Sharpay walked down the aisle, then it was Taylor's turn. Then Gabriella and Maria walked down the aisle. Once Gabriella's and Troy's eyes met they never once took it off of each other until Gabriella reached Troy and the official.

"The bride and groom have prepared their own vows. The bride will go first."

"Troy, I remember the first time I met you. You came into the dinner and sat my table, the first thing you said to me was to ask if I was on the menu." A few laughs could be heard from the congregation.

"I shot you down almost every time, until that one day I gave you a chance. God, I'm so glad I did. Troy Bolton, when I met you I was like a puzzle, but you managed to put all the pieces together. You love the boys as if they were your own and I love you. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Gabriella began to cry

"You are my rock, my soul, my everything. I love you so much Troy Bolton."

"And now the groom."

Troy cleared his throat.

"Ever since I laid my eyes I had to get know you. Something about you made me want to see you. The first thing I noticed was your beautiful brown eyes. Then I saw how gorgeous you are. Next was a smile that could brighten up anybody's day. It took me a while for you to go out with me. But no matter how many times you said no I was always these sitting at your table waiting to your face again. Gabriella, I love you past my heat, past my mind, past my body, I love you in my soul. I don't care about what happened before I met, because when I did none of that mattered to me. Gabriella, you are the strongest person I know. This woman standing in front of me is the most strong, independent, nurturing, confident, beautiful woman I've ever seen. Gabriella Montez I am so glad that I came into diner on August 30, 2011 at seven in the morning to ask you out on a date. I'm so glad you said yes. Gabriella Montez, I love you so much that words can't even express as to how it feels to be standing here with you."

By the time Troy had finished his speech everyone was in tears.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss your bride." Troy dipped Gabriella and the two shared a passionate kiss as everyone cheered. Troy stood Gabriella back up and they pulled away from the kiss. Sharpay handed Gabriella her flowers.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton." The official said as Troy and Gabriella ran down the aisle and guest threw rose petals at them.

Troy and Gabriella said their farewells before they got into the car Troy's parents had rented for them to take them to the airport for their honeymoon. Once Gabriella and Troy were on their way, Gabriella wasn't worried about Beau or Miranda. She didn't let those thoughts bother her. The only thing on her mind was spending the rest of her life with her someone who loves her just as much as she loves him. Gabriella had finally let go of the past.

THE END

**AN: Ok I think it was a sucky ending…but I'm thinking about doing another story to this one where Gabriella and Troy have a baby, but I don't know let me know in reviews!**


End file.
